Green, Green Glow of Home
by sting12
Summary: Rewrite of Green Green Glow of Home.  What if when Jonathan revealed the Kryponite to Clark unknown to them that Trask was watching. Come read what happens when Trask captures not only Clark/Superman but his parents.
1. Captured

Perry having agreed to allow Clark to head to Smallville to write about the story of what was going on a Wayne Irig's farm, where they had kicked him off and digging up his place. Getting into town, Clark remember the festival that was going on throughout the town, as he headed to it knowing his parents usually helped out. Everyone greeted him when they saw him, as Clark got him something to drink before finding his dad cooking, and mom shopping around buying some corn. Giving both his parents a huge, they all enjoyed the rest of the day before heading home that afternoon. Later that night while Martha, was in the kitchen while Jonathan and Clark was in the living room. They were talking about the feds that were up at the Irig's place, as Clark was trying to learn more information for his story.

That's when Jonathan shook his head, "Their not looking for pesticides up there at Irig's son."

"Why do you think they are there dad?" questioned Clark.

"Follow me and I will show you." stated Jonathan as he headed outside.

Clark followed his dad out to their shed as they turned on the lights entering the building. As Jonathan headed to the back, he continued to talk, "Wayne had found a rock on his property and sent a piece off to the lab for testing. He gave me the rest for safe keeping when he found out feds were coming onto his place."

"But why dad tear up the farm looking for just a rock?" asked Clark.

"Well the lab believes its a metorite, Wayne figured it was worth money, and plus since it was close to the spot where we found you, we thought it could be related." Jonathan continued talking as he pulled a big square box out from behind some bikes hanging up.

However before Jonathan could open the box, Clark heard the cries for help knowing he had to go. Telling his dad he be back in few minutes, Clark spinned changing into Superman before flying off to save the person in trouble. After saving the person, Clark came back flying down to the shed. Unknown to Clark and his parents, Trask that man who wanted Superman dead had been outside the shed watching as Clark went in and Superman came out, then returning as Trask realized Clark was superman. Coming up silently near the shed, Trask was able to look in as Clark remained in the superman suit.

Clark came up beside his dad as the box was placed on the table. Slowly Jonathan opened the box revealing a large green glowing rock. Almost instantly Clark's hand went to his head then down to his stomach as a huge pain went from the top of his head all the way down to his feet. Unable to stand it, Clark was doubled over in pain. Trask opened his mouth in shock as he watched Superman instantly become sick when the green rock was revealed. Instantly, Trask had a plan forming in his mind as he slowly walked away pulling out his phone, calling for a truck and some men along with rope. Hanging up the phone, Trask went back to the shed watching what happened next.

"Dad...dad...I'm feeling kind of strange." Clark moaned.

Jonathan didn't turn around but kept a watch on the rock, "What, do you think it could be this?" Jonathan asked before turning around to notice Clark's pained reaction.

Before he could move, Clark collapsed onto the pile of feed they had stacked up. Jonathan moved beside his son, noticing Clark was out cold. Taking his hand, Jonathan turned Clarks face to look at him, noticing a pain expression on him.

"Son..son what's wrong..." Jonathan tried to wake him, but to no avail, "Martha!" Jonathan screamed to his wife hoping she would get there quickly as she could.

Trask hearing the man call for his wife, moved back into the darkness of the shadows waiting until the woman appeared and entered the shed. Almost in seconds, Martha entered the shack, a shocked expression coming over her as she spotted her husband bending over her son. Coming to her husbands side, she instantly looked over her son.

"What happened?" asked Martha.

"I don't know, he was fine until I opened that box showing the rock. Then he was doubled over in pain and collapsed." Jonathan spoke.

"Close it!" Martha ordered.

Jonathan nodded before standing to close it however the door swung open, stopping him in his tracks. Trask knowing if Superman would regain his strength if the box was closed didn't want to take any chances.

Pulling out his gun, Trask spoke, "Not so fast, touch that box and you die."

"Who are you?" demanded Jonathan.

"The name is Trask, your son and I know each other from Metropolis. I have been after Superman, however look he was right under my nose the whole time." Trask smiled evily over them.

"Don't you dare come anywhere near my son!" Jonathan shouted stepping in front of Clark who still lay passed out on the bags of feed.

Martha knew Jonathan meant what he said, however couldn't survive a gun shot if this man Trask spoke his words true. Suddenly they could hear vehicles pulling up outside, then the sound of doors shutting as men came up behind trask.

Pointing to Superman, Trask ordered, "Put him in the back of the jeep, and make sure he keeps out until we reach our destination. Keep the kryptonite on him if you need to, but do not kill him!"

"Your not taking him!" Martha stated her voice a shriek knowing if they took him, they would hurt him more.

"Oh, we are taking him Martha, but you two are coming with him." Trask laughed pointing to them, "Put them in the jeep as well. Blindfold them and bind their hands so they can't see where we are heading."

The men nodded grabbing Jonathan and Martha first, binding their hands and then blindfolding them as they took them to the jeep. Coming back, one of the men picked up the box of Kyrptonite as the others dragged Superman's unconcious body throwing him into the back of the jeep. One of the men got into the back with the kyrptonite to keep an eye on Superman. Even though Jonathan and Martha couldn't see what was going on, they heard as their sons body was thrown in. Martha couldn't help let a tear run down her eyes before she knew she had to be strong.

Unknown how long they drove for, Martha and Jonathan felt the car stop as they were pulled out, and forced to walk forward. Hearing something dragging behind them, they both figured it was their son being dragged. Hearing door slide open, they were pushed inside then hearing a machine as they felt the floor moving downward, knowing they were in an elavator going down. Although their eyes were blindfolded, both knew they were in a place underground.

Feeling the elevator stop, Martha and Jonathan were shoved out of the elevator and taken down a long hall from what they could tell. As they were pulled to a stop, Martha and Jonathan was unblindfolded and thrown into a large blue room with a couple beds, a sink and a small room connecting that held a toilet. After they were thrown in, they turned just to see their son thrown in as well. Running to try catch him, they weren't fast enough as Superman who had began waking up was thrown in. Hitting the ground, Superman couldn't help but let out a groan as he knew his body wasn't at his full strength.

Superman shaking the fog from his head, looked towards to the door to see Trask as he was shutting the door. Even though his face remained calm, Superman couldn't help fear the words Trask spoke before the door was bolted shut, "Don't worry Superma, I will return for you."

"Mom, dad, are you alright?" Clark asked trying to rise.

Jonathan moved over to his son to help him stand, noticing most of his color had returned to his face, yet he was still pale, "Yeah, we are alright son."

Once standing Clark nodded, "Good, then we need to find a way out of here quickly."

Able to stand on his own, Clark looked at the door, knowing he had to try something, whether he had his full powers or not. Turning sideways, Clark ran ramming his shoulder into the door however to no avail. Falling back to the ground, Clark moaned as pain ran up his whole body. Martha kneeled down beside her son, knowing he was going to keep trying until he either freed them or hurt himself.

"Clark Kent, you listen to me. We will find a way out of this, but not by you injuring yourself worse." Martha sighed, "That green rock hurts you, we know that and it seems your powers are gone. So don't you dare try another stunt like that one, until we have a better plan.

Clark couldn't help but smile knowing his mom be the only one that could get mad at him however also act like a mother, "Alright mom."

"Good, now lets get you on one of these beds to rest until that strength comes back." Martha suggested looking to her husband for help.

Once they helped Clark onto the bed, Jonathan began looking around the room, finding no way out, "Our door is our only way out. I believe we could overpower them if we can catch them off guard. They are bound to want you alive as well as us, so they have to bring food at some point."


	2. Chapter 2

Glad that he had been wearing his watch, Jonathan looked at it noticing some hours had passed by. Clark had manage to sleep hoping that would get his strength back. What Jonathan could figure was the next day, he heard someone outside the door. Getting Martha and Clark up quickly they got ready to attack. Once the door was open and a guard stepped in, Clark jumped on him quickly knocking him out with as much strength as he could. Noticing the other guard behind him, Jonathan threw back his arm punching him hard. Looking down the hallways, they spotted no one around, as they knew this was their only chance.

Not knowing which hall they had came from, they all turned to the left going down the hall with Clark in front just in case other guards would come, however he knew his strength wasn't even close to returning yet. Suddenly out of no where, Clark and his parents felt the floor slide out from under them as they all dropped down a wide hole. Falling for only a few seconds, they all landed in water. Coming to the surface, they looked around noticing they were in a room filled with water. Then hearing voices they all looked up to spot Trask and a few other guards. Trask notices them looking around for an escape, laughing as they find none. Telling them that they would lower a ladder for them, however not to try anything else unless they wanted to suffer.

Clark let his parents climb up first before he came up knowing Trask was serious. As the guards took them back to the room, he threw in sets of dry clothes with them. Each taking time to get changed, they were surprised yet worried when a few guards came in stating that Trask wanted to see them. Feeling like a human without his superman suit on, Clark still knew he needed to be brave for his parents. As each of them were chained, the guards made sure they wouldn't try to escape again. Taking them down the left hall, they walked through a secret door into another hallway ending up in a huge room. Looking around there were chains on the wall, along with a small bar caged. On the other side of the room stood Trask, with a long table behind him with two large size boxes.

Watching his parents be put in the cage, and locked in, Clark realized something was about to happen as he then noticed there was a long table with some restraints on it. Trying to look for escape, Clark's mind went back as on que the guard knocked him out before they placed Clark onto the table making sure he was strapped down good.

Martha gasped as her son was knocked out and strapped to the table, "Let him go!"

"What are you doing!" demanded Jonathan.

"Silence! You only get to watch." stated Trask.

"Leave him alone!" Martha yelled feeling her mother extincts come over not wanting to see her son hurt.

"Shut up!" Trask yelled.

Jonathan and Martha knowing they couldn't do anything, could only stand and watch in horror for what Trask was about to do. Trask pulling out some small boxes that were hidden behind it, opened them revealing a small stove looking thing and a needle syringe. Opening up one of the larger boxes, Trask revealed a chunk of kryptonite. Although Clark was unconcious, he started to sweat and groan from the kryptonite. Trask however just pulled off a small chunk before shutting the box back. Clark's body realized a little but still tossed and turned some. Trask turning on the little stove looking thing, placed the kryptonte into it, waiting a little bit before it completely melted. Then Trask took the needle sucking up some liquid kryptonite in it holding it up for them to show.

Martha let out a plea as she knew what was going to happen, "No don't. Please don't, it will kill him."

"I will get you when we get out of this!" Jonathans anger rose.

Trask laughs evily, "If you get out."

Trask pulls up Clark's sleave before stabbing the needle in Clark's arm. Almost instantly Clark's body arched his body as he began whithering in pain. Trask knowing he only injected him with a small amount was impressed at how much Clark's body was in pain. Clark continued to moan and move against the restraints.

Tears came to Martha's eyes as she couldn't watch her son in pain. Jonathan wrapping his arm around her, screamed at Trask, "Your sick, evil. What makes you happy with torturing him!"

"It does make me happy!" Trask shouted back.

"Please unstrap him. Take us back to the room." Martha pleaded.

Trask takes a finger to his lips in mokery, "Um...no."

"You can't do more to him without killing him. You won't be able to hurt him more." Jonathan spoke hoping it would give them time.

"I'm not planning on killing him but to make him feel pain until he cries for no more." Trask stated.

Clark began to wake, feeling pain throughout his body, feeling the restraints against his body wondering what was going on. Noticing Trask standing over him, Clark's mind came back as he slowly looked to the right of him to see his parents in the cage, "Stop...this...what did you...do to me..." Clark spoke hating as his voice was weak.

Trask threw up his arms, "Finally, the hero awakes. You ask what I did to you? Well, I've injected kryptonite in your blood stream, and it will weaken you until you drop dead, isn't that great!"

"Your...sick...let my parents...go." Clark started to rise however could only go so far as the restraints would let him. Falling back against the table, Clark could feel his body burning up from the kryptonite in his blood stream.

Trask laughs loudly, "I don't think so. They are enjoying the show!"

Clark moaned in pain before looking over to his parents in the cage. His mom had tears in her eyes as his dad was holding her. Clark felt his body getting weaker unable to know how long until he would pass out or worse. Using last of his strength, Clark strained against the restraints able to feel them starting to loosen.

Trask notices his struggle, "Tut, tut, we can't have you freeing yourself, now can we?" Trask tightens the restraints.

Clark could feel sweat coming out over his body, as he realized he was probably starting to get a fever. Jonathan having been keeping track of how long they had been there, noticed an hour had passed before they were brought in to this room so Clark would get tortured. Trask realizing Clark was not going to plead for his life yet, decided to send them back. Getting the guards to take Clark and his parents back to their room, he stated they would return for much worse.

Once they were at their room, the guards threw them in, before slamming the door back behind them. Martha and Jonathan instantly went to their son's side, as he was still groaning in pain from the kryptonite. Martha could see the sweat on Clark's face and on the sweat shirt he had on. With some effort Jonathan and Martha was able to get Clark up onto one of the beds. Getting her son's shirt off, Martha looked around the room for some supplies but found none. Taking off her sweater she had over her shirt, Martha ripped it to shreds so that she could use it to place on clark. Getting Jonathan to get them wet, Jonathan did bringing them back. Helping his wife, they laid the shreds over Clark's chest and one on his forehead knowing they needed to get the fever to break.

Instantly Clark began trying to get away from the coolness, "No...get away...let me go."

"Hush, relax son. It's us, your parents, son,...shhh, be calm son." Jonathan placed a hand on Clarks shoulder.

Martha did the same, taking his hand in hers, "Don't worry Clark, your dad and I are here. That man isn't here, your safe."

Clark blinked his eyes looking up to them, "Mom...dad..." Clark shook his head, "My body...it hurts..the kryptonite...its burning..inside me..."

"We know, son. Just don't move and we will help you get rid of it. Martha, darling, more water." Jonathan instructed.

Martha nodded rewetting all the clothes, putting them back onto Clark, "The fever is getting rid of the kryptonite, you just got to hold on until its all out."

Clark nodded before looking to the door, "Trask...he's going come back..."

"We need to find a way out. He won't last and neither will we." Jonathan whispers to Martha.

"I know, but how. We tried to escape once and it didn't work." Martha shook her head.

"We have to try and keep trying." Jonathan stated.

Getting Clark relaxed, a few hours passed as Martha and Jonathan remained at Clark's side to try to keep his fever to break. However it was going up instead of down, causing Clark to become weak and dellisounal.

"No...Trask...let them go...stop this...No!" Clark screamed rising into a postion, before he ended up wrapping his arms around his chest, feeling spasms of pain go through him.

Martha who had been over at the sink, ran to his side, "Clark, honey it's alright. We are safe, you need to rest."

Jonathan grabbed his son, "Clark, stop! Son lay down, nothing has happened."

Clark nodded letting his dad help him back down onto the bed. Telling Martha to go to sleep, Jonathan agreed to watch over Clark first, then she could take over after getting some rest. Although not wanting to leave her son's side, Martha knew even though Clark didn't have his strength, they would need to keep theirs up for a chance to escape. After watching over Clark for what seemed like hours from his watch, Jonathan woke Martha letting her know that Clark's fever seemed to be going down. Nodding in understanding, Martha watched her husband go to sleep on the bed as she moved over to Clark side. Touching his forehead, Martha smiled as the fever was about gone, and Clark seemed to be resting more easy. Also Martha was glad that Clark's sweat didn't have a hint of green in it, knowing that most of the kyrptonite must have left his system. Wiping his chest and face off, Martha suddenly heard the door click open.

Looking toward it, the door swung as several men came in with Trask behind him, having an evil smile on his face. Nodding to his men, they all surrounded Clark lifting him away from his mothers arms. Martha's screams woke Jonathan as he rushed to his wifes side as they tried to get to Clark who was being taken from them. More guards came in as they pulled the kents back against the wall.

"No, he's still too weak, you can't take him now!" Martha screamed.

"Well that's the point isn't it." Trask laughed.

"How dare you, your evil!" Jonathan yelled.

"I told you we would be back, and it's time, however this time your not going to be with him. You won't see him, at least until we bring him back from doing what needs to be done." Trask smiled evily.

"What the hell are you going to do!" demanded Jonathan.

"Don't hurt him." Martha pleaded grabbing onto her husband.

"Oh well that's for me to know and you to find out. Don't worry we won't keep him from you two long." Trask spoke before the guards carried Clark out as the door shut behind them, leaving the kents in the room to await until their son was brought back. Walking around the room, Martha couldn't stop worrying about Clark, as Jonathan tried to assure her he was going to be strong. Suddenly both their hearts dropped as a heart wreching scream came out of no where. Knowing it was their son, they couldn't do anything as the scream went on for what seemed like forever, until at once silence came over the place.


	3. Chapter 3

Although it felt like forever since the screams had died down, Jonathan knew it was only minutes from his watch. Holding his wife Martha, Jonathan knew it wouldn't be long before they brought their son back into the room, however at what price had been done. Almost on que the door clicked open and a couple guards came in dragging Clark between them. Then wasting no time, the guards dropped Clark onto the colt, before starting to leave. However before the door closed, Trask walked in chuckling to himself.

Throwing a small bag into the room, he started to leave, "Here you probably need this."

Leaving the room, Trask made sure the door was shut, knowing the Kent's would have their hands full taking care of their son. Knowing the guards and Trask was gone, Martha and Jonathan knealt next to Clark. Even though he was awake, Martha could tell her son was in pain from the look in his eyes. As Martha ran a hand through Clark's hair, Jonathan was looking over their soon looking to see what was done. He gasped in horror when he found Clark's right shoulder bleeding from what looked like a bullet wound. Another spot was coming from Clark's left thigh, however Jonathan had to remove Clark's pants first glad that Clark had boxers on.

Clark lifted his head slighty before letting it fall back, as he let out a groan, clutching his bleeding shoulder trying to remember what happened, "He...shot me...kryptonite bullets...aarrghhh..."

"Hold still Clark, we're here. Jonathan they have to come out now, but how?" questioned Martha looking around.

Jonathan stated, "It's still bleeding, that's good." With that said, Jonathan noticed the small bag going over to examine it.

"What is it Jonathan?" asked Martha also wondering what it was.

"It seems our host want's Clark to recover quickly. There's some rags, and tweezers!" Jonathan exclaimed holding them up.

Martha spat, "Yes, just so that he can hurt him again. Can you use the tweezers to get the bullets out?"

"Yes, but it's going hurt him a lot." Jonathan stated knowing it was going cause his son more pain.

"Just...get them out...dad..." Clark nodded gripping the edge of the colt preparing himself.

"Clark, just focus on me, alright. Look at me Clark." Martha stated making sure Clark was watching her.

"Don't move, son. Relax." Jonathan instructs before he gently applies pressure on Clark's shoulder. Clark grips the colt hard, trying not to scream as Jonathan carefully extracts the bullet.

"One more son, just one more." Martha says.

"Ahhh!" Clark can't help but scream when he felt his dad trying get the bullet out of his leg.

Jonathan tries to be gentle but the bullet is in too deep making him have to cute more with the tweezers. "This will hurt more badly, but I will have to do it otherwise you will not recover soon."

Clark nodds only able to grip the colt harder. The pain starts becoming little much as his hand goes to reach for his dad, "Please...stop...aaahhh!"

"It's almost over son...don't worry." Martha grabbs his hand holding it tightly.

"Almost done. Relax, breathe in deeply." Jonathan states.

Clark looks at his mother then father, before feeling himself going down into darkness. Martha feel's Clark relax before relaxing he passed out, "He's passed out..have you got it?"

"Yes, I got it. Now, we have to stop the bleeding." Jonathan agreed.

Jonathan and Martha managed to bandage up the wounds, afraid that the wounds were not closing up as fast as they should. Hours passed as Clark had been in and out of conciousness, along with his body fighting off a fever. Martha and Jonathan stayed near their son, trying to keep him calm and his forehead cooled. Food was brought in by a couple guards, however they were only able to eat some knowing they need to keep their strength up. Looking towards the bowl of soup that was left for Clark, Martha knew he had to eat something. Looking toward Jonathan, he knew what she was thinking as they know they needed to wake their son, hating to cause him anymore pain.

"Clark, honey you need to wake up." Martha's voice remained calm as she took her hand putting it against Clark's face.

"Son, wake up." Jonathan stated, "You need to eat."

Clark slowly moved his head, opening his eyes, "Mom..dad, what's wrong?"

"Honey we need to sit you up so you can eat something." Martha smiled.

Jonathan helps him sit up, "Slowly, son. You've been out for three hours now and you need to eat."

Clark hated the movement clutching at his shoulders, "Ahh...it hurts, I just want to lay back down please mom."

"Honey I know it hurts, but you must eat something first." Martha stated grabbing the bowl of soup.

"Just don't justle your shoulder, son. Let us help you, alright." Jonathan instructed.

"OK." Clark nodded grimacing as sharp pains came from his shoulder.

Martha takes the spoon helping him take small sips, "That's it, yes drink it slowly."

"Is your shoulder hurting?" asked Jonathan.

"Yes, sharp pains...ahh." Clark grabbed his shoulder hating to show his pain, knowing it was causing his parents to worry.

Martha sighed, "I know honey, I wish we could stop it for you. Just finish the soup and we can let you rest."

"Just take it slow, son." Jonathan instructed.

Clark felt his strength leaving him as he slumped against the wall, "Please..dad help me lay down."

Jonathan nodds and helps him lay down, "Rest now, son."

Clark nodded as he couldn't resist the sleep that came over him as Martha watched her son relax on the bed. Martha looked down at the bowl glad to see the soup almost gone, glad he hate some. Deciding that both of them needed sleep, Jonathan and Martha both laid down on the other colts to sleep for a while, knowing they be able to hear Clark's cries if he awoke. Hearing a cry, Jonathan was up on his feet in minutes looking around to notice Clark was awake. Moving over to his son, he noticed Clark's face was as if in pain.

"What's wrong son?" Jonathan asked concerned.

"Dad, I'm going be sick, help me up..." Clark spoke.

Jonathan fast as he could brought over the trash can that was in the small bathroom. Putting it in front of the bed, Jonathan helped Clark up trying to ignore his son's cries of pain. Holding him up, he turned his head as Clark emptied his stomach into the can, until all he had left was heaves as he had nothing left in his stomach. The sickness leaving Clark weak, slumped into his father's arms, as he was lowered back onto the colt. Clark's leg had felt better, the pain almost a small throb, however his arm still hurt from the movements.

"Thanks...dad." Clark smiled up at his father after he had took the can away.

"Don't worry about it, just think about getting that super strength back so we can get out of here." stated Jonathan, "Now get some rest."

"Alright...I will." Clark agreed feeling himself falling into a deep sleep.

Loosing track of time, the kents didn't know how much time had passed since they were captured, or how long since Clark had been shot. His shoulder and leg was healing fast, but not fast enough if he had been at full strength. Trask had came in a few times to look over the wounds as Martha was always afraid he was going to take her son again. However so far, Trask just looked and then left. Then an early morning, after Jonathan propped Clark up against the wall, breakfast was brought in. As Clark had gained enough strength in his arms, he was able to eat by himself however it sapped him of his strength. After they had finished eating, Martha had took the empty trays putting it by the door. Suddenly Clark let out a moan of pain, as he wrapped his arms around his stomach feeling sweat starting to pop out on his brow. Both Jonathan and Martha went to their son, wondering what was going on.

"Son, what's wrong?" asked Martha.

"Clark, you got to tell us whats wrong so we can help." Jonathan stated.

Clark tried to pull his self back against the wall far as he could, but the pain was still there, and fear started to creep up his body, "Their...coming...I can feel it...don't let them...take me...please..."

The door opened behind them as Trask and a dozen guards stood there waiting. Jonathan and Martha both looked toward Trask, spotting what was causing their son's pain. There in Trask's hand was a chunk of kryptonite, which he was showing off, a smirk across his face. Jonathan had a surge of energy come over him, as he rushed at Trask, only to be pulled back by a few guards. Martha held her ground in front of Clark, but was easily pulled away by guards. Trask chuckled at their efforts knowing it was use less, as he moved towards Clark. Clark couldn't help but cry out in pain as the kryptonite was brought close to him.

"Leave him alone!" screamed Martha.

"Don't you dare touch him!" yelled Jonathan.

"Shut your mouths! Your cries aren't going to do a thing to stop me. I'm taking your son whether you like it or not. Plus this time, you should be lucky. I decided to let you watch." Trask voice was full of anger, however turned into a chuckle knowing what they were going to witness, "Gaurds take them to the secret room. You two there, come here and drag Clark there also."

Trask walked out heading to the secret room, now that it was ready to be tested. Entering, Trasked looked around not having been in it since they had started it. In the middle was a large cage, able to hold up to ten people. On the right wall, was a few chains and shackes. Toward the corner of the room stood a little device that was hooked to the cage. Walking over to it, Trask waited as Clark's parents were brought in first, as the guards chained them to the wall. Then Clark was dragged in as he was thrown into the cage, as the door was locked behind him. The short effects of the kyrptonite had left him weak, however he was able to get to his feet looking towards Trask.

"Why...are you doing this?" Clark asked.

"It's what should be done to your kind." Trask spat.

"My...kind? I'm the only one of my kind left, and I have lived here for years. I have only did good, never evil. I have helped many." Clark stated.

"That's what you want us to believe, but the government knows the truth. Now enough talk, shall I explain what is about to happen?" Trask questioned.

"No, however I'm sure your just going tell me anyway." Clark gripped the bars to keep from falling over, knowing his strength would only last for so long.

"Those bars are about to be turned into kyptonite bars. However instead of just letting it stay at a right amount of kryptonite I can change it for the good or bad. This device right here, has a lever, which can go from zero percent to one hundred percent. I don't know how much you can take, but how about let's find out." Trask gripped the lever turning it up, not stopping until it reached ten percent.

Clark screamed letting go of the bars as they turned a bright green, causing him to fall to the ground. His back arched off the floor as he couldn't resist screaming from the pain. Martha and Jonathan tried to look away from their son, however could not turn out his screams from the pain that the kryptonite cage.


	4. Chapter 4

Trask pulled the lever back down to zero, watching as Clark collapsed back to the ground. Trask smiled noticing Clark still groaning from the effects. Not bothering to walk over to the cage, Trask decided to ask some questions from there.

"Now, I shall ask you a few questions. If you tell the truth, no harm will become of you. However if you don't I shall increase the lever more than ten percent. Now we shall start with something easy, what is your alien name?"

"Kal-El." Clark moaned.

Martha shook her head, "No, we raised him human, his name is Clark Kent."

"Silence!" Trask screamed, "Now, let's see next question. Why were you sent here?"

"Krypton was being destroyed, my father sent me here as a baby to save me." Clark looked towards Trask.

"Liar, you were sent here to control us!" Trask screamed pulling the lever up to thirty percent.

Clark screamed as his back arched off the floor, his whole body in pain. Finally Trask turned it off, as Clark collapsed onto the ground. His body lay still as he had passed out from the pain. Jonathan and Martha looked on helplessly as Trask walked over to the door of the room, opening it before yelling for some guards to come. Clark's parents thought it was over and that Trask had finished with Clark but was very wrong, as the guards came in bringing a table with straps and a box. Once the table was set up, the guards came to grab Clark out of the cage as he was placed on the table, making sure he was strapped down good and tight. Trask took a knife cutting off Clark's shirt.

Then Trask took the knife cutting ten cuts into Clark's chest, making sure they were at least an inch long and half inch deep. Jonathan and Martha tried to look as Trask moved to the box opening it, however Trask put his body in front of it. He didn't take long before turning it around, holding a cup of something that held a green liquid. Both knew what it was as Clark began to moan in his sleep, trying to get free however the restraints kept him still. Martha's eyes widened as she realized what Trask had intended to do.

"Please, god no, don't anything but that. Your killing him can't you see that!" Martha yelled but to no avail.

Trask kept on working as if he never heard her. Making sure everything was looking right, Trask took the cup before pouring it all over Clark's chest making sure the kryptonite was going into the ten cuts he had made. Clark's mind was brought out of the darkness by the pain as he couldn't help but scream feeling the kryptonite burning his chest, lighting him up on fire. As his cries died down, guards came back in unstrapping him and taking him and his parents back to the room, throwing him onto the colt. Martha and Jonathan were pushed in, the door locking behind them as they moved to their son. Clark was awake, but they could tell he was very weak and in much pain, his face covered in sweat. Martha grabbed one of the rags, they had and some water into a bowl, before bringing them back to Clark's side. Martha knew what had to be done, but couldn't bring herself to do it, so she looked towards her husband.

Martha grabbed the rag, dipping it into water, "Jonathan, the kryptonite has to come out of the cuts, I can't do it, please you must. I can't cause him more pain."

Jonathan nods, "I will have to squeeze the kryptonite out and it will hurt but he's strong."

"Just get it done, he's in so much pain." Martha stated.

Clark grips the colt, "I'm ready."

Jonathan leans over Clark and carefully squeezes the first cut, "Tell me if it becomes uncomfortable."

"I'm alright, just get it done dad." Clark griped the colt harder, but wanted this to be over.

"Just hang in there son, it be over soon." Martha cleaned off his forehead whipping the sweat.

Jonathan keeps squeezing getting a few more done before Clark isn't able to take it, grabbing his dad's hand, "Please, no more...stop...I can't, dad please stop."

Martha grabs his hand, "Clark, it has to be done, just hang in there."

"Just breathe deeply son, relax and breath." Jonathan instructed.

Clark shook his head, "No, I can't...take it anymore...please just let me rest."

Jonathan sighs, "Alright son, rest. We'll continue later."

Martha looked to him, "Jonathan we can't, it's killing him."

"Dad, it's alright, you can..." Clark's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out.

"We have to otherwise he will die." Jonathan stated.

"Yes, just let us get it over with quickly before he wakes up." Martha nodded.

"You are right, it will be better for him." Jonathan agreed with her.

Jonathan finished the process in a few minutes, hoping he had gotten all the kryptonite out. Although they knew that some of it, had probably gotten into his blood from the amount of time it was done before they were brought back into the room. Clark came in and out of conciousness as his body started fighting off the fever, as Martha continued to wip the sweat off of him and keep him comfortable. It seemed after hours or even days passed, that Clark's fever had gone and that he looked like he was gaining some strength back, allowing him to walk around the room for short periods of time.

Although they all knew sooner or later Trask would come in to take him again, unsure what would happen to him next. Their fears came to soon as some guards and Trask entered taking Superman out of the room, deciding to leave his parents alone this time. The guards pulled Clark into the torture room as Trask called it, which held a table and some chains and shackles long the ceiling and floor. Since Clark had no shirt to rip off, the guards used shackles to chain his arms and legs so that he was in mid air. Trask came over to him with a box before slowly opening it, revealing a green tint as Clark knew what it was from the pain that shot through his body.

Trask throwing the box a crossed the room held up a long rope that Clark knew was a whip. However the long part that usually was made of rope was a long green one, that he knew must have been made just for this. Suddenly a larger guard came in taking the whip from Trask before moving behind him knowing what was coming.

"Haven't you had enough fun Trask? When will this stop, and my parents be let go? You have put them though too much now having watched me suffer." Clark stated.

Trask chuckles, "Clark, clark have you no sense of fun? Well, I'm disappointed and very, very annoyed by your whining. Yes, they will be allowed to leave, but not today."

"Stop lying Trask, you don't look good doing it. How about we just get this over with so I can go back to that room." Clark spat.

Clark heard the guard behind him speak for the first time, "Please Trask, can I just whip him to shut him up."

"If you must." Trask sighs.

"So your having guards tell you when they can whip me? Come on Trask, aren't you a grown man?" Clark laughed.

"I'm considerate and permissive with these things because it makes me laugh and have a great time watching as they tear you apart." Trask smirked.

The guard swung his arm back before hiting Clark's back making sure he used all his strength with the swing smiling to himself as Clark's back revealed some blood. Clark couldn't help but flinch and let out a groan having been caught off guard.

"Ahh...your never get away with this Trask." Clark spat at him.

Trask laughs loud, "Seems to me, I will."

The guard whiped him at least six more times before he stopped knowing Trask wanted to talk just a little bit more first. Clark tried to hold his body high however his back was on fire, knowing it was from the slashes he had.

"Please...you have me...just let them go...they shouldn't have to see this, shouldn't...have to heal me when...someone takes me back to them." Clark voice was broken with pain.

"Shame, I was for more defiance and hostle words from you but, alright have it your way. They will be released." Trask nodded.

"I bet you will, and trust me I have more words for you, just had to catch my breathe. You will never let us go, not until we are dead." Clark waits until Trask gets closer before he manages to throw his head forward hitting Trask in the face.

Trask staggers backwards but regains his footing. He whips the blood from his lip and smiles, "I knew there was some brutality left in you. Typical, the hero only uses brute strength, not the brains!"

"Brains would do no good, I know nothing I say will help me but only hurt me." Clark stated.

"Yes, I see why." Trask speaks not hiding the sarcasticism.

The guard whiped Clark three more times before Trask agreed he had enough and allowed guards to take him back to his parents. Throwing him into the room, the shut the door going back to what their jobs were. Clark stumbled but was able to catch himself from falling as his father reached for him before letting him lay down on the bed on his stomach when they realized what had been done. Clark tried to reassure it didn't hurt as bad as it looked, however he couldn't help but flinch when she tried to whip the blood off of him. After she had managed to get all the blood off, Martha placed some cool cloths on them, to ease the pain as much as she could. Clark managed to fall asleep as his parents watched over him. They both knew Clark wouldn't receive scars from this ordeal, but if only they ever got out of there so that he could heal properly.

Clark managed to rest a good while as the pain in his back finally started to ease, however knew Trask wasn't done with him yet. Jonathan and Martha knew their son couldn't stand much more of the kryptonite being in his system or around it, deciding they needed a plan of escape. Getting a plan together between the three, they knew they just had to wait and see when to make their escape. It wasn't too long before Trask came for Clark, again leaving his parents to wait. Clark was taken into the room he had been in the first time they were taken as he was placed in a chair. Trask then hooked him up to a machine, holding the remote in his hand.

"Now, let me explain how this is going to happen. I ask a question, you answer with the right answer. If you don't I enject you as I did before with liquid kryptonite. However this time the dosage is much more, and there might not be an end." Trask smiled evily.

"So first off, why were you sent here?" Trask continued.

"I was sent here to be saved from a planet that was going to explode." Clark stated.

"Lies, you were sent here to get us to trust you, to take you in. Then your people would come and take over." Trask stated pushing the button.

Clark watched as this green liquid coming through the tubes, causing him to groan. His groans turned to screams as the kryptonite went into his body, making his body burn. It wasn't long before it stopped and Clark slumped into the chair. Out of nowhere alarms went off as Trask called for guards however no one came. Going to look what the problem was, Trask was knocked out cold as a hand came out of no where punching him in the face. Clark couldn't help but chuckle as he watched his father step into the room coming over to him, with his mother right behind.

Getting the tub out of Clark, Jonathan helped his son to his feet as they started their way out of the place. It wasn't long before they finally stepped out of the dark into the brightness of the sun. Clark took the suns rays in, feeling his strength returning however not fast as it normally would. Finding a jeep, Jonathan hotwired it, as they drove off until they found where they were, heading for home. Once there, Jonathan made sure to call the police letting them know, not mentioning the idea that they were held captive, and just that someone had reported problems there.

Then helping his son to his room, Martha went to get them some food stating they hadn't hate a good meal in a while. Fixing some sandwiches, and some lemonaide, Martha took a tray of food upstairs, knowing Clark still needed rest, having some kryptonite in his blood. Getting Clark to eat some of his food, he went to sleep afterwards, taking in the sun's rays coming through his window. That night however as the sun went down, Clark started to shiver from the cold as Martha knew he had a fever that was trying to get the poison out of his system.

Telling Martha to get some rest, Jonathan stated he would stay up just in case Clark called to them. Finding himself drifting off to sleep, he was shaken awake hearing a loud crash coming from his son's room. The noise must have woken Martha as she had gotten up heading to her son's room, with Jonathan right behind her. Entering the room, their hearts both dropped as they found Clark on the floor, looking as if he was trying to get away from something or someone.

Clark flinched away from them as they knealt beside him, trying to get him to calm down, knowing he still had a fever and was diliusonal. After a few minutes, they managed to get Clark back into the bed, however he looked scared still.

"There...coming, for me...they know where we are..." Clark looked up to his parents, trying to rise, "We need...to leave..."

Jonathan holds him by the shoulders, "Wake up, son. Clark, you need to wake up."

"Yes, honey we are safe at home." Martha agreed.

Clark shook his head before looking up to his parents, "Mom...dad...what's wrong...I'm so cold, tired..."

"You need to rest, Clark. We are home, son and safe." Jonathan calmed him.

Martha added, "Yes, just get some rest, we are here to protect you."

"Alright mom, dad." Clark nodded before going to sleep.

To their reliefs Clark's fever broke the next morning however he was still plauged with nightmares for days to come. It was a week before Clark had a night without nightmares, as he was able to return to metropolis, as the chief and Lois just figured he was sick with the flu. Clark was glad to be back with his job and friends who loved him. The ordeal he and his parents had went through was all in the past, as there had been a report that Trask and his guards had been taken by the police. As Clark was called into the cheifs office, he was glad to have something else to think about, as this was all in the past.


End file.
